No Ordinary Girls
by DarkFairyGirl
Summary: Natsu and Gray go on a camping trip to Fairy Island. While there, Gray meets Lucy, Erza, Levy, and Juvia. Something happens to Natsu and the girls have to figure out what but while investigating him, they come across more than they bargained for. Contains NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, Jerza.


**Hello this is a new story of mine and I hope you like it. This chapter is also a test chapter. Meaning, if nobody likes it then I will take it down and rewrite it and post it at a later date. This is kinda based off of the H2O series. So there will be parts of the show in this but not that many. Besides, I'm also giving it my own little touch.**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Fairy Tail... that honor goes to Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

Far from the shore of Magnolia, is Lucy Heartfilia and Levy McGarden racing each other to their destination, Fairy Island. When the two teens got there, they were met with Erza Scarlet and Juvia Lockser.

"Your late. You need to be on time so you can get your Moon Rings faster" Erza said. Erza was always the punctual one of their clan. Ever since she was a hatchling, in fact.

"Sorry, Erza. Me and Lucy were racing and we lost track of time" Levy explained. Lucy smiled and looked at her best friend, mentally thanking her for explaining. Granted the explanation was a lie, but they didn't need to know that.

"Juvia thinks that excuses are usless. You were late and that's that" Juvia told them.

"Still as nice as ever, Juvia" Lucy sarcastically said. After a dew minutes of discussing, it was decided that Erza and Juvia would secure the left side of the island and Lucy and Levy would secure the right. After Erza and Juvia swam away, Lucy and Levy started to swim, but were distracted by a motor.

"What are land people doing here? Especially on the day of the full moon" Levy wondered.

"I don't know. It looks like their fishing. Maybe if we give them one they'll go home" Lucy said. To her, it seemed like the perfect plan. But Levy had some worries.

"Why don't we try to make them go home? What if they stay and try to catch more?" Levy worriedly asked. Lucy sighed, sometimes her friend could be too scared. Instead of answering, she went in the water and swam towards the boat. Levy gave up on her troubles and followed. When she saw what Lucy was doing she smirked.

Lucy was tugging on the fishing line, Levy swam to the other one and did the same. The two looked at each other and couldn't help but smile at their accomplishment. They could hear the land people yelling that they had caught something. Then, as fast as they had grabbed the line, they let go of it, the land boys whining as a result.

Lucy and Levy swam to a safe spot and rose up to the surface, just in time to hear the land boys' conversation.

"Dammit I thought I had a catch" a boy with pink hair said. Lucy found this boy interesting. _What kind of boy has pink hair? _She thought.

"I know right. I'm disappointed... I thought for sure I would've gotten a bigger fish with you" a boy with black hair said.

"Shut up Gray. Mine obviously would've been bigger" Pinky said.

"Natsu, your just lying to yourself" Gray said. Lucy and Levy were confused. They were fighting over non-existent fish. Surely the land boys would've realized that, right?

"Let's just give them a fish so they can go home" Lucy said, tired of watching the land people argue. It wasn't as fun as she thought it would be. Levy nodded her head in agreement and the two dived back into the water to find a suitable fish.

When they found one, Lucy hooked it up to the human named Natsu's line. When it was fully hooked, Lucy swam back to Levy and watched.

"Ha! I caught one!" Natsu said. Deciding not to here anymore of their conversation, the two girls started to swim away, only to be meet by Erza and Juvia.

"Before you say anything let me explain," Lucy started, "We were about to swim away when these land people came up in the boat and started fishing. I thought that if we gave them a fish they would be on their way" Lucy ended.

"Then what are they doing now?" confused, Lucy and Levy looked behind them. The boat was going towards Fairy Island.

"Uh-Oh" Levy said.

"What if they find the Moon pool? No land people are supposed to be on the Island during the Full Moon. It's forbidden." Erza said. Lucy and Levy cringed. Erza was right.

"What are the chances? The Island's so big" Lucy said.

"I hope your right" Erza said as she turned and swam away.

* * *

Natsu and Gray had just finished putting their boat fully on the beach. They retrieved their things from the boat and set out on a hike.

"Finally! Escape, though it's only for a couple of days but still" Gray sighed. This Island was a vacation for him and his best friend/enemy. School was next week and neither of them were mentally prepared.

"Yeah. Shame it can't be forever" Natsu said.

"If we were here forever, wouldn't you miss your family, friends, and Lisanna? Speaking of Lisanna, why isn't she here?" Gray asked.

"They could come with us. And you know she isn't that much of a camper" Natsu answered. The two boys walked on in silence, both trying to find a decent camping ground. Finally, after a couple of hours of looking, they found a spot next to a small pond and a volcano.

"Hope that thing doesn't go off" Natsu said, serious.

"You idiot. Don't you pay attention in science? This volcanoes extinct. Has been for centuries" Gray told him.

"Shut up stripper," Natsu glared, ?Hey! You wanna explore it!?" Natsu asked, jumping up and down like a little kid. Gray decided to ignore the stripper comment for now and walk away, therefore responding to Natsu's question.

"It's starting to get dark, Natsu. If we are going to explore, let's do it fast." Gray said, flashlights in hand.

The two started to walk away from their campsite and towards the extinct volcano. It was small compared to the other volcanoes in the world. After twenty minutes of searching, it was fully dark now. Their only light the light from the Full Moon and their dim flashlights. When the boys were about to give up hope, Natsu's foot met a secret entrance in the volcano, therefore making him fall down it and dragging Gray with him.

"What the fuck, man?" Gray shouted. When he got no response, he looked down, only to find Natsu unconscious. Sighing, he looked around. His eyes widened when he saw what he saw. There were four girls staring at him with fear in their eyes. A blond one with pink in her hair, a red head, a blue one with orange in her hair, and another bluette.

It took him a while to finally notice what they were wearing. Each girl was wearing the same thing, just different colors. **(A/N: I have no idea how I am going to describe this to please bear with me.) **

The blond was wearing a hot pink top with black outlining it, the red head was wearing a bright red top with crimson outlining it, the bluette with orange was wearing a white top with orange outlining it, and the other bluette was wearing a light blue top with dark blue outlining it.

When Gray looked down, he thought his eyes were going to pop out. _They have tails! _He thought, surprised. From what he could see, the blond has a black tail, the red head has a crimson tail, the first bluette has an orange tail, and the other bluette has a dark blue tail.

"H-How" he stuttered. He couldn't believe this, all his life... the stories he was told made them out to be legends. And ugly. But here he was, seeing four of them in the flesh, not ugly at all. In fact, they were beautiful. They were-

"Mermaids"

* * *

"Mermaids" the boy whispered, but the girls heard it loud and clear. Then, as if Mavis was cursing them, the Moon came over the volcano. As if like magic, the water in the Moon pool started boiling, but it didn't hurt. It was almost like a jacuzzi. The girls were still staring at the land boy when Levy noticed something.

"Erza. The boy that is asleep has his hand in the water. What do we do? The cycle is almost over" Levy cried. Neither of them were prepared for this to ever happen. When the other land boy put his hand in the water to get his friends hand out, five seconds later, the water stopped.

"What do we do, Erza? I didn't think they would find the Moon pool. It's all my fault for giving them the fish." Lucy started tearing up. Erza looked at the girls that have been like little sisters to her since they were born. Seeing their faces like this did not go well with Erza.

"You," she looked at Gray, "You will pay for this. You weren't supposed to see anything." Erza glared at him. He backed away and responded quickly.

"It wasn't my fault. It was Natsu's for falling into the entrance and dragging me with him" Gray pointed at Natsu.

"Juvia does not understand. What will happen to the boy for just having his hand in the water? What if he gets powers? We can't let the clan find out" Juvia was talking so fast it was hard for Erza to keep up. Gray's eyes widened in realization.

"The blond was the one who gave us the fish? So does that mean she was pulling the lines, too?" he muttered to himself. He started to go into such a deep thought, he didn't notice two more girls swimming in.

"Nee-san what happened? There was an odd gust of energy" Lucy's cousin asked.

"Michelle... I didn't mean too" Lucy said as she hugged her cousin.

"Erza, what is the meaning of this?" Erza's friend asked.

"I'm sorry Kagura. But I don't know. The dark haired one says Pinky over there fell and dragged him in. But, Kagura, what will happen now that a human has seen us?" Erza asked her friend since birth.

"We do not know. We will have to talk to the pod" Michelle said, removing herself from Lucy's hold. Meanwhile, Gray watched silently. He was so confused as to what was going on. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Natsu stir. Gray decided to stand up and walk over to Natsu.

"What do you think your doing?" Erza demanded. Gray didn't answer, instead he stood beside Natsu and stepped on his stomach. Hard. Instead of Natsu about to wake up, he fell back asleep.

"I figured you wouldn't want anyone else finding out about you guys" Gray explained, shocking the girls.

"You hit your fellow human just to protect our secret?" Levy asked. Gray laughed at how she worded it.

"You could say that. What happened to the other two?" Gray asked.

"They went to talk to our pod. What happened tonight was forbidden. No land dwellers are supposed to know about this place, let alone know about us. And your friend there had his hand in the Moon pool during the cycle. We don't know what has happened to him yet" Erza explained.

Gray took this explanation to heart. _What is they get into trouble? It will be all our fault,_ he thought. After a few minutes in thought, Michelle and Kagura came back, both looking like they had no good news.

"Well? Michelle what did the pod say?" Lucy asked. Michelle looked at her, her eyes filled with sadness.

"Nee-san... the pod is leaving. And you can't come with us. You four broke forbidden rules so as a result you-you've been c-cast out until you can one hundred percent make sure that the boy doesn't have any powers" Michelle cried after she finished. Lucy stared at her cousin in shock.

"NO! They had nothing to do with this! I'm the one who gave them the fish it's my fault they are on the Island. Please let them stay in the pod. It wasn't their fault" Lucy said, trying to save her friends some pain. Levy, Erza, Gray, and Juvia looked at her in shock.

"No Lu-chan! I also helped pick out the fish. I won't let you take all the blame. I won't..." Levy said.

"That's right. Juvia and Erza should have done something but we didn't we are as much to blame as Lucy and Levy" Juvia spoke up. Gray looked at the four mermaids. _They are all taking the blame when it wasn't even their fault, _Gray spoke.

"Um... excuse me?" Gray started- and got their attention, "But it wasn't their fault. Me and Natsu shouldn't have been snooping around the volcano. Don't blame them" Gray said to a shocked group of girls.

"You are defending mermaids, human? I haven't met a lot of humans as nice as you. Most are greedy and would jump at the chance to capture one of us" Kagura said, impressed by what Gray had said.

"Sorry human. But until we know if the other one has any powers or anything, they have to stay here. All of them have to stay" Michelle said and Looked at Kagura. They shook their head in agreement and went up to Lucy and Erza.

"Here" the two said, taking off a silver ring with a stone that shines like the moon in the middle, and giving them to Lucy and Erza.

"Your Moon Rings" Lucy breathed.

"Are you sure? We don't know how to use them yet" Erza said. Michelle and Kagura shook their heads yes and hugged Lucy and Erza goodbye. When they let go, they went back into the water. Lucy and Erza slipped their Moon Rings onto their finger, silently weeping.

"Let us take you and your friend to the shore" Levy said, referring to herself and Juvia.

"Juvia agrees. Lucy and Erza need time to their selves" Juvia said. Gray nodded his head, looking at the crying girls as he went in the water. Levy grabbed Natsu and Juvia grabbed Gray and they went on their way.

* * *

When Natsu awoke the next morning, he thought his head was being beaten like a drum. He looked around and saw he was on the beach. The last thing he remembered was falling into the cave.

"About time your up" he heard his best friend say. Natsu looked behind him and saw Gray making a fire, the fish they caught yesterday beside it.

"How did we get out of that cave?" Natsu asked, standing up and walking towards Gray, deciding to help him with the fire.

"I swam us out. There was an underwater cave connected to the volcano" Gray explained. Natsu seemed content with it and layed down on the sand.

"I thought I heard voices last night" Natsu said. Gray froze but Natsu didn't notice.

"Really? Must have been dreaming" Gray said. Natsu hummed in agreement but he didn't think it was a dream. The voices sounded real.

After breakfast, the boys decided to get in the water and cool off.

"Race ya" Natsu challenged Gray.

Gray smirked, "Your on." and the two went in the water. _At least he doesn't have a tail, _Gray thought. Gray thought he saw the girls in the distance and smacked Natsu, swimming in the opposite direction that the girls were in.

* * *

"Ok. So the only thing that the boy has is the ability to hold his breath fro a long time" Lucy said.

"What about Gray-sama? He has also been under for a while. It couldn't be... could he have gotten that for having his hand in the water for a few seconds?" Juvia asked.

"I don't know. But it turns out we will have to find some way to investigate Gray but mainly the other boy" Erza said.

"Let's investigate tomorrow. We need a plan first" Levy said. The girls looked at each other and nodded, swimming back to the Moon pool.

* * *

**I hope you all like it! **

**Until next time!**


End file.
